You Picked Me
by ShelbyElizabeth
Summary: One-shot songfic H/G, cutesy and fluffy, a guilty pleasure for all who love Harry Potter and/or Ginny Weasley. R&R.


A ShelbyElizabeth original story

(If you enjoy HP fics, I suggest that you check out my newest actual story A Real Champion: The Cedric Diggory Story. I believe it is some of my finest work, but it seems that not many people are willing to give it a chance. Check it out please.)

Summary: One-shot songfic H/G, cutesy and fluffy, a guilty pleasure for all who love Harry Potter and/or Ginny Weasley. R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the plotline, or the characters. I also do not own "You Picked Me"

Featured Song: "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy

So… on with the story then...

**You Picked Me**

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. I'm here to get Ginny." Harry Potter said, standing in the kitchen of the Burrow, a place where he felt comfortable and well-liked.

"Of course, dear. She'll be right down. Do you want a spot of breakfast before you go?" Mrs. Weasley's kind eyes looked into Harry's green ones.

"No thank you. I've got a picnic breakfast for Ginny and I."

Ginny bounded down the stairs before Mrs. Weasley could respond. "Bye, mum. See you later." She said as she pulled Harry out the door. "So where are we going today?"

"I thought we could go for a little ride and then have a picnic breakfast." Harry retrieved his broomstick and mounted it, Ginny hopped on behind him.

Harry kicked off and the two began to soar upwards until the houses underneath them were no more than tiny little dots.

_One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map_

_  
_Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's waist, glad to be here and nowhere else. She held her face to Harry's back, breathing in his wonderful scent. She couldn't help but notice how their bodies seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces.

_Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine_

Harry circled down into the field where he had set up their picnic. The sight took Ginny's breath away. The picnic was set up in a clearing in the field, and it was completely surrounded by wildflowers so tall that if they lay down they could not be seen from the small road that ran parallel to the field.__

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away  


Harry touched down lightly and set the broom next to the red and white checkered blanket. He sat down on it and gently pulled Ginny into his lap. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips before offering her a strawberry from the assortment of food he had set out. They sat in silence for a while, until curiosity got the better of Harry. "Ginny, what made you choose me? You could have anyone you wanted, and yet, you picked me. Why?"

_  
Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me  
_

"Well," she began, "You're smart, good-looking, athletic, and charming. Who wouldn't want you?"

She smiled at him and nestled her head into the nape of his neck, where again, their bodies seemed to be made for each other.

_  
So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down  
_

Again, they sat without speaking, just enjoying each other's company.

_  
And all I can say  
Is you blow me away  
_

This time, it was Ginny who broke the silence. "Harry, what made you choose me? You could have anyone you wanted, and yet, you picked me. Why?" she parroted his words back at him jokingly, but at the same time, more serious than she had ever been before.

_  
Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me_

"Well, you're smart, good-looking, athletic, and charming. Who wouldn't want you?" Harry repeated her own response back to her in the same jokingly serious tone.

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
_

"Ginny, I have to tell you the real reason I brought you here today." Harry said.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny looked confused.

"I have something to ask you. Ginevra Molly Weasley,"

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me_

"Will you marry me?" Harry held out a diamond ring that sparkled in the morning sunlight.

_  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me_

"Yes."

_  
Yeah you picked me_


End file.
